Save Me
by Kayyberry
Summary: Just a short story I felt like writing when I was bored, I think it's pretty good.


'What is this? Blood? Why am I covered in blood? Is that a man? His eyes are red...and... his hair is pulled back... he's holding something...a body...it's...it's my mom!'

"Oh, you're still alive?" The man laughs as he looks at me.

'He...killed...my...'

-2 Years Later-

"Where are you taking me, Deidara?" I yell, while being pulled through the forest.

"You have to meet someone, Rika!" Deidara replies, he stops running when we get to a house. "Hey, Itachi!" Deidara yells,

a boy—not much older than me or Deidara strolls out of the house. He's wearing sunglasses, and his long black hair down. "Keep it down, Sasuke's sleeping, and I'd like to keep it that way." Itachi says, "this is Rika," Deidara explains.

Itachi takes my hand, "it's a pleasure, I'm Uchiha, Itachi. Deidara has told me so much about you, I already feel like we're close." He pulls me into a hug, and our cheeks brush,

I blush, but at the same time I want to run away, something about him scares me.

He lets go and says, "oh, where are my manors? Come in,"

Deidara rubs the back of his neck and says, "that sounds fun and all, but I don't think that Rika wou—" "I'd love to!" I interrupt,

Itachi smiles, "follow me."

I walk in, and see a 14 year old boy asleep on the floor. The boy has black hair—the same as Itachi's, "wake up, Sasuke." Itachi says, as he kicks the boy hard in the stomach.

Sasuke groans, and gives Itachi an evil glare. His gaze drifts to me, shock appears on his face, "...alive..." he whispers, but he's quickly silenced by a another hard kick from Itachi.

I rush over to Sasuke and say, "you shouldn't kick him like that!"

Itachi shrugs, and motions Deidara to follow him.

"Are you okay?" I say, while noticing cuts and bruises on his arms.

He looks at me in awe, and asks, "what's your last name?"

I give a confused look, and say, "I don't remember, I lost my memory two years ago, why do you ask?" Deidara storms in with a worried look on his face, he grabs my arm and say, "time to go!" He pulls me outside,

"is something bothering you?" I ask,

"No, it's nothing, Itachi just made a bad joke, a _really_ bad joke." He answers, but it sounds like he's trying to convince himself that nothings wrong.

-1 Week Later-

"Ah, I love water!" I yell, as I dance around on the bridge.

"You can see it better from up here, Rika." Itachi says, as he picks me up and sits me on the ledge. "You really like the river, don't you?" Deidara laughs,

I feel hands push me off the ledge.

"ITACHI!" I hear Deidara yell,

Itachi's hand reaches down, grabs my wrist, and pulls me up, "be careful, Rika," Itachi says.

"It felt like someone pushed me..." I say wearily,

"you fell, right Deidara?" Itachi says laughing,

"...yeah..." Deidara says distantly.

I smile, "thanks for saving me, Itachi."

-The Next Day-

I've finally gathered the courage to tell Itachi I love him. There's still something about him that scares me. When he talks it chills me, and when he laughs I want to scream in terror. Everything about him—his voice, his laugh, even color of his _hair—_reminds me of the man that killed my family. I walk up to the house, a voice echos in my head, 'Oh, you're still alive?' I'm _not_ going to let my past mess with me anymore. It's been two years since Deidara found me, on the verge of death. I hear yelling from the house, and Sasuke runs out, covered in blood. I run to him, "are you okay! What happened!"

Sasuke looks at me with distant eyes, and says, "Uchiha..."

"What?"

"You're an Uchiha..."

"What do you mean?"

"Itachi killed our clan, and tried to kill you."

"Sasuke, you shouldn't say things like that just because you're angry..."

Sasuke turns, and limps away,

I stand in the doorway,

I see Deidara and Itachi arguing. "You tell her, or I will!" Deidara yells,

"tell me what?" I ask.

Itachi turns to me, gripping a knife in his hand, "Hmph, I wanted to keep you in the dark for a little longer, but now that you're here, I can finish what I started."

'Sasuke was right!' I try to talk, but nothing comes out, I try to move, but I'm frozen there.

I shift my eyes toward Deidara as he yells, "I can't move!"

Itachi walks closer and closer toward me.

So now I'm back to where I was two years ago, but this time no one will save me.


End file.
